Surprises !
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Cossover Kizuna Harry Potter. Ran en fanficeur, ça vous dit ? Attention, lemons!
1. Chapter 1

9

**Surprise !**

OS : Cross-over yaoi : Kei Ranmaru / Harry Potter Drago Malefoy

Ceci est mon premier OS, et comme c'est un cross-over, il est aussi dans la section Harry Potter, en compagnie d'autres fics à moi (Harry/Drago et Harry/Sévérus). C'est aussi mon premier Kizuna (comme vous l'avez compris, d'habitude j'écris du Harry Potter. Au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un, voici l'adresse de ma page où vous retrouverez toutes mes fics (je sais pas pourquoi, mais par mon pseudo, on me trouve pas sur le site) : http/ )

Les précisions d'usage :

les personnages et leur univers ne sont pas à moi, mais à Kazuma Kodaka et à JKR (je m'y ferai jamais ! snif…)

**Attention** : yaoi (histoire entre mecs) et lemons (scènes mmm… oui… encore, vous voyez, mais si, faites un effort… ceux qui voient pas, faut sortir le dimanche !). Donc, homophobes tirez-vous ; âmes et/ou oreilles pures et chastes, attention vous allez avoir un choc… On vous aura prévenu.

Je place juste la scène : Kei et Ran filent le parfait amour, même si Kei en a un peu marre de prendre toujours toutes les initiatives. C'est pas que dominer dans le couple le dérange, mais enfin… Bref, il aimerait que Ran soit un peu plus… un peu moins… Enfin, on peut pas tout avoir.

C'est ce qu'il croit jusqu'à ce fameux soir…

NB : Harry est un très beau brun, c'est important à savoir pour la suite, je le dis pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas Harry Potter (je suis pas sûre que ça existe, mais dans le doute…) et Drago est un très beau blond, je le dis… cf plus haut.

Première partie : Connaît-on jamais vraiment ceux qu'on aime ?

Kei rentre un samedi soir et trouve Ranmaru endormi devant son ordinateur.

« Regardez-moi ça ! T'es vraiment pas raisonnable Ran », murmure-t-il, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son ami. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a passionné à ce point ? Je ne te connaissais pas cet amour pour l'informatique…Voyons voir… Nom de Dieu ! », s'exclame-t-il avant de se figer et de regarder Ran pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours.

Voyant que Ran ne bougeait heureusement pas, Kei, avec des gestes lents et mesurés, déplace délicatement l'ordinateur pour le prendre sur ses genoux après s'être effondré dans un fauteuil.

« Mon Dieu, Ran… », souffle-t-il, et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Puis, il se met à rire doucement : « Comme quoi, on ne connaît jamais bien personne ! ».

« Petit coquin », lance-t-il à Ran toujours endormi.

Et il reprend le document depuis le début et lit : «Voilà encore une fic yaoi HPDM. (Késaco HPDM ?) Désolé, mais c'est vraiment ce que je préfère écrire. Néanmoins, j'ai repris cette fois-ci les caractères originaux des personnages, c'est donc le blond Drago qui domine le brun Harry. Signé : L'Ange démoniaque. »

« Ah, HPDM, célégo ! Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, je crois que ça va me plaire. Mais, je me demande bien ce qui a pu l'inspirer pour faire le plus souvent du brun le dominant du couple », ajouta Kei en ricanant, « Enfin, voyons voir ce que donne la domination du blond ! Alors… "Je le veux et je l'aurai !" Ah… ça c'est du titre qui promet… Tiens, il a mis des passages en gras… Je vais commencer par là. »

« Drago, le blond prince des serpentards en avait assez des atermoiements de Potter. Ce petit brun l'avait assez allumé comme ça ! Je le veux et je l'aurai, se promit-il. Alors,

« Devant la Salle sur demande à 23h ce soir », glissa-t-il au gryffondor en le croisant au détour d'un couloir, et il le sentit tressaillir.

Ce soir, mon petit pote Potter, tu passes à la casserole, se dit Drago en se frottant les mains. Il était sûr que Harry viendrait. Leur dernier baiser le lui garantissait. Rien que d'y repenser… S'ils n'avaient pas été dérangés, Potter succombait. Car il avait cessé de prétendre ne rien ressentir et il l'avait même serré contre lui, il lui avait ouvert sa bouche et il avait gémit de le sentir le caresser… Calme-toi Drago, se morigéna le serpentard, garde tes forces pour ce soir… et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

A 22h 45, Drago faisait les 100 pas quand il entendit quelqu'un approcher… Il se cacha dans un coin sombre et vit Potter ralentir le pas avant d'entrer dans le couloir en essayant (vainement) de se recoiffer…

Il est trop mignon ! Je vais le manger tout cru , pensa Drago en s'approchant sans bruit de Harry pour l'enlacer brusquement et se coller contre son dos.

« Je t'ai manqué, Potter ? »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, Malefoy ! », répondit le brun en essayant de se libérer, mais sans réussir à masquer le trouble qui le prenait au contact du corps du serpentard.

« Oh, mais c'est pas n'importe quoi… », murmura Drago à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle qui le fit frissonner.

« Viens maintenant », ajouta-t-il, continuant à jouer du pouvoir qu'avait sa voix sur son ami, « je ne veux plus être dérangé. »

Et le blond entraîna le brun dans la Salle sur demande dont la porte était apparue sans que Harry, tout à son trouble, ne le remarque.

Drago referma la porte et marcha vers Harry qui recula comme malgré lui, mais sans quitter le serpentard des yeux, jusqu'à ce que le mur l'arrête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ? », bégaya-t-il.

« Mais toi bien sûr, quelle question ! », dit Drago en plaquant ses mains sur le mur de part et d'autre de la tête d' Harry.

Le gryffondor ne bougeant pas, comme si les mains de Drago l'emprisonnaient, il avança les lèvres et murmura :

« Donne-moi ta bouche comme l'autre fois, Potter, tu en as envie autant que moi. »

Et le gryffondor, comme hypnotisé, ouvrit la bouche et, fermant les yeux, se noya dans la douceur de la bouche de Drago.

Drago prolongea le baiser un long moment, s'émerveillant de la docilité de Harry qui se pliait à son rythme, épousant sa bouche avec ardeur. Mais, il estima qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, ce qu'il fit en s'attaquant à la chemise de Harry et la douceur de sa peau lui sembla si délicieuse qu'il délaissa sa bouche si accueillante pour y planter les dents et y faire courir ses lèvres, faisant gémir son ami. Il parcourut son torse de baisers fiévreux avant de laisser ses doigts s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Non, pas ça », gémit le gryffondor à voix très basse. « Arrête », dit-il un peu plus fort. « Non, Drago… », mais sa voix se perdit dans un gémissement de pur plaisir quand le serpentard prit enfin dans sa main son désir brûlant. Drago en profita pour finir de le déshabiller et, nu, l'allongea sur le futon blanc qui seul meublait la pièce. Harry tenta encore une fois de le repousser, mais les caresses de son amant lui ôtait toutes forces, et il ne put plus que gémir, au rythme que Drago lui imposait. Le serpentard voulut faire durer son plaisir, mais bientôt Harry se répandit dans sa main.

« ça t'a plu ? A moi maintenant de prendre mon plaisir », susurra-t-il à Harry en lui écartant les jambes.

Le gryffondor se laissa faire, mais quand il sentit un doigt inquisiteur commencer à s'introduire en lui, il eut un brusque sursaut et se recroquevilla, loin de Drago. Ce dernier se plaça derrière lui, épousant les courbes de son corps et plaquant son désir impatient contre les fesses de Harry. Il tenta de le caresser mais Harry lui prit les mains entre les siennes pour l'en empêcher.

« Allons », lui chuchota Drago, « tu ne vas pas être égoïste… Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça », ajouta-t-il en plaquant son bassin plus fort contre les fesses de Harry.

« Je… je… non, mais pas ça Drago, s'il te plaît, j'ai trop peur. »

« N'aie pas peur, je serai très doux, c'est promis. »

« Non, je ne veux pas. »

« Mais ton corps lui, n'est pas si réticent », remarqua Drago en insérant un doigt en lui. « Allons », ajouta-t-il, « laisse-toi faire. Savoure mes caresses. »

Et il lui attrapa le menton pour investir sa bouche. Harry se réfugia dans ce baiser et, plaçant ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant, il attira encore plus à lui Drago pour accentuer son baiser. Celui-ci en profita pour, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, le caresser et mettre deux, puis trois doigts en lui, les faisant délicatement bouger. Harry gémit un peu plus et Drago entra enfin en lui, lui arrachant un cri.

« Tu es si étroit, mon cœur, c'est délicieux. », dit Drago d'une voix rauque qui fit gémir Harry encore plus fort, et Drago continua donc à lui parler pour l'affoler un peu plus :

« Toi aussi tu aimes ce que je fais n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le moi. Dis-le. Avoue que toi aussi tu as envie que je coulisse en toi vite et fort. Oh, dis-le mon amour… »

« Oh, Drago… je… je… continue… embrasse-moi je t'en supplie, et… viens encore… »

« Oui, tu me veux… dis-le moi encore… dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasses. »

« Je… veux… viens… vite… plus vite… oh Drago… je te veux…oh, caresse-moi, embrassse-moi… Je veux… avec toi… Je vais… venir… Viens, oh viens… ».

Et Harry verouilla ses jambes autour des reins de Drago, se cambra, tendu comme un arc et hurla son plaisir avec le nom du serpentard. Le cri de Drago fit écho au sien tandis qu'il se répandait au plus profond se son amant. »

« Whaou Ran… », siffle Kei. « Et moi qui pensait que tu n'avais pas grand intérêt pour la chose. Déjà lire ça, ça me donne chaud, mais penser que c'est Ran, _mon_ Ran qui l'a écrit… Ah, encore un passage en gras… »

« ça y était, le match Gryffondor / Serdaigle était fini, et ils avaient gagné. Harry sourait sous sa douche. Gryffondor était en bonne place pour gagner encore une fois la Coupe de Quidditch cette année. Il se savonna distraitement, avant de rester immobile sous la douche chaude, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était maintenant seul.

Enfin seul… Drago entra sans bruit, verouilla la porte d'un sortilège et, se déshabillant d'un coup de baguette, rejoignit Harry sous la douche. Il se plaqua contre lui, le collant au mur par la même occasion. Harry sursauta, tourna la tête, et Drago s'empara de ses lèvres.

« Mmmm… rien que de t'imaginer sous la douche, j'étais à l'étroit dans mon jean… alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour résoudre le problème. »

« Malefoy, ça va pas ? On va se faire prendre. »

« Toi seulement mon cher », susurra Drago, faisant rougir Harry. « J'ai vérouillé la porte. On est seuls… Et je vois », ajouta-t-il en plaquant sa main sur l'entrejambe du gryffondor, « que ma présence te stimule aussi. »

« Arrête, s'il te plaît. », murmura Harry.

« Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie, non ? Oh que oui… »

(Je me sens si faible, pensait Harry, pourquoi me fait-il tant d'effet ? Je ne peux pas le repousser… son corps chaud et lisse contre moi, sa langue dans ma bouche… Mmm… sa main sur moi… Oh Merlin, je ne peux plus résister à ses caresses si… si… Mmm…)

Drago sentit Harry perdre tout contrôle et, comme malgré lui, le gryffondor ouvrit un peu plus les jambes, se cambra, s'offrit, et le serpentard entra en lui d'un seul coup, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Drago coupa l'eau qui ruisselait toujours sur eux, avant d'investir la bouche de Harry pour être en lui le plus possible. Sentant Harry répondre à son baiser avec passion, Drago se mit à aller et venir en lui, plus fort, plus vite, étouffant les cris du gryffondor sous ses baisers. Il caressa le sexe d' Harry en cadence avec ses coups de boutoirs et le sentit se rendre au même moment que lui. »

« Ouh là ! La scène de la douche ! J'ADOOORE ! Ah, Ran, pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que tu écris ! J'adorerais que tu prennes ce genre d'initiatives. Rien que d'y penser… On respire, et on se calme mon grand… Avant de lui sauter dessus, Kei, voyons voir comment il te voit dans l'amour. Alors… Kei se mit à chercher et tomba sur un dossier "HPDM". Bingo ! Voyons, une fic au hasard… Tiens, "Un beau brun et un beau blond dans une école. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à votre avis ?" Ran, rigola doucement Kei, c'est quoi ce titre ? Alors, est-ce que le brun domine, ce coup-ci ? Un passage en gras… Oh oui, c'est Harry qui mène le jeu ! »

« Harry cherchait Drago partout. (Ah le voilà ! Et seul.)

« Malefoy, je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr, Potter. »

« Pas ici… Viens par là, on sera mieux. »

Et il entraîna le serpentard dans l'encoignure d'une fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? », demanda Drago.

« Rien, mais je ne peux plus me retenir de faire ça. », répondit Harry en bloquant Drago dans le coin pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il força les lèvres du blond pour investir sa bouche. Drago essaya de le repousser, mais Harry prit ses mains entre les siennes pour les coller au mur et écrasa un peu plus son corps contre celui du serpentard, sans lâcher sa bouche.

Drago réussit enfin à se dégager et souffla :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ? »

« Je ne peux pas résister. Tu es si beau, Malefoy,… je te désire tellement… je me consume… je te veux. Ici. Maintenant. »

« Pardon ? Et puis lâche-moi d'abord. »

« Oh non, sûrement pas ! J'ai trop rêvé de t'avoir comme ça tout contre moi…», répliqua le gryffondor. « D'ailleurs…, "_Drago fix_" », ajouta-t-il et aussitôt Drago se retrouva les deux mains collées au mur et il eut beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait se décoller du mur.

« Détache-moi Potter ! »

« Laisse-toi faire. Ça va te plaire. », murmura Harry d'une voix rauque de désir en ouvrant la chemise de Drago et en faisant courir ses mains et ses lèvres sur son torse.

« Non, non… arrête », répétait Drago, qui ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de gémir sous les caresses de son tortionnaire.

« Tu as envie toi aussi, je le vois bien. Oh si tu savais comme je te veux… », disait Harry en faisant disparaître le pantalon et le caleçon de Drago d'un coup de baguette.

« Mais ça va pas ? T'es fou ? Si quelqu'un venait ? Rends-moi mes fringues ! »

« T'inquiète, j'ai isolé ce couloir pour une heure. Tu es tout à moi, personne ne nous dérangera ! », répondit Harry en se déshabillant à son tour.

Il libéra les mains de Drago, mais remplaça le lien magique par la pression de ses bras. Il se colla de nouveau au serpentard, ondula doucement contre lui, frottant leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, et sentit le désir de Drago s'éveiller comme le sien.

« Non, Harry, non », murmura Drago, mais Harry le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Tu es mien. Et tu vas me le dire. », chuchota-t-il à Drago qui faisait non de la tête. « Je vais te faire mien. Je vais te prendre. Ici. Maintenant. Et tu vas crier mon nom… »

Et, sans plus attendre, tenaillé de désir, Harry entra d'un coup sec en Drago qui hurla. Harry ne bougea plus, le temps que Drago s'habitue à son intrusion et couvrit le visage de son amant de baisers, buvant ses larmes et ses gémissements.

Puis, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, le gryffondor remua, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, nouant les jambes de Drago autour de sa taille pour mieux entrer en lui. Le serpentard s'accrocha désespérément à lui, plantant ses ongles et ses dents dans son dos.

Quand il sentit Drago se raidir et se cambrer encore plus, Harry accélera encore et se rendit en serrant fort dans ses bras le serpentard qui se laissa aller, sans forces, de tout son poids contre lui. »

« Mon Dieu, Ran ! Je ne savais pas que tu me voyais si brutal ! », murmure Kei, bouleversé par sa lecture, « C'est sans doute pour ça… que tu ne fais jamais le premier pas. Et pourtant, tu prends du plaisir toi aussi… Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire que tu veux que je sois plus doux ? », se dit-il cachant son visage dans ses mains. «Remarque », reprit-il en se moquant de lui-même, « quand je lui saute dessus, ça doit pas être évident ! En plus, je ne suis pas sûr d'être vraiment à l'écoute dans ses moments- là ! » « Enfin », conclut-il, « maintenant que j'en suis conscient… Quand je pense qu'il rougit comme une jouvencelle quand je veux le regarder pendant l'amour… j'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse écrire des scénars pareils ! Mais ça me plaît grave et je vais le lui montrer ! »

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Dans tous les cas, review please, ça vous coûte pas grand-chose et moi ça me fait tellllllllllllllllement plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite et la fin de mon OS. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Rappel : aucun personnage n'est à moi, ils sont à Kazuma Kodaka et à JKR sniff… m'y ferai jamais…

**Attention** : yaoi et lemons (en fait, cet OS est un pur lemon !) donc, histoire d'amour et de cul explicite entre mecs. Vous êtes prévenus… Tous ceux que ça choque déjà pour une raison ou pour une autre, restez pas là !

Juste un merci à Elrienne et Kimmy Lyn, mes premières lectrices qui m'ont encouragé à publier, et qui, même si elles connaissent déjà la suite et la fin de cette histoire reviewent aussi, je vous adore les copines, surtout continuez !

Bonne lecture !

**Deuxième et dernière partie : Où les surprises sont réciproques.**

_« Quand je pense qu'il rougit comme une jouvencelle quand je veux le regarder pendant l'amour… j'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse écrire des scénars pareils ! Mais ça me plaît grave et je vais le lui montrer ! »_

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Kei éteint l'ordinateur, le range et prend Ran dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, pour le poser sur leur lit. Il le déshabille, s'installe entre ses jambes et se met à le caresser doucement, jusqu'à ce que son désir s'éveille. Ranmaru gémit, ouvre un peu les jambes, mais ne se réveille pas. Kei se penche et laisse courir sa langue tout le long du le sexe de son amant, avant de le prendre délicatement en bouche. Ran gémit plus fort, ses yeux papillonnent, et ses mains se posent sur la tête de Kei, tandis qu'il se cambre pour entrer davantage dans la bouche de son amant.

- « Mmm… c'est bon », murmure Ran d'une voix encore endormie. « Kei ? », souffle-t-il en fourrageant dans les cheveux bruns de son amant.

- « Chut, mon amour », dit son ami en s'interrompant, « laisse-toi faire et profite de ce que tu ressens. »

- « Mais… »

- « Tu ne veux pas que je continue ? », l'interrompt Ran.

- « Si… »

- « Alors tais-toi ! », conclut Kei en reprenant où il en était.

Ran se laisse retomber sur le dos et gémit à pleine bouche. Il est dorénavant incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, tant les caresses de Kei le bouleversent et tant le fait que ce soit Kei qui le caresse ainsi et lui fasse une gâterie est surprenant.

- « Kei… »

- « Hummm ? »

- « Je… vais… oh… Kei… », gémit Ran.

Kei a bien compris que Ran voulait lui laisser la possibilité de le finir à la main, mais il veut goûter son amant pour une fois et il accélère donc encore son mouvement et se réjouit de sentir Ran se rendre.

- « Ha ! J'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter de battre ! Oh Kei ! », dit Ran en embrassant son amant avec émerveillement. « Quelle merveilleuse façon de me réveiller ! »

- « Cela t'a plu, si je comprend bien ? »

- « Plus que ça. Mais toi… tu n'as pas pris ton plaisir. », dit Ran en se serrant plus fort contre Kei.

Comme celui-ci reste silencieux, Ranmaru, rouge comme une pivoine, fait s'appuyer Kei contre les oreillers et, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, commence à le caresser. Puis, à 4 pattes au-dessus de lui, il guide la main de Kei vers le bas de son dos et se cambre au maximum…

(Il s'offre à moi. Mon Dieu, c'est si rare !)

- « Tu es sûr, Ran ? », dit Kei d'une voix hésitante.

- « Kei prends-moi. Embrasse-moi, serre-moi dans tes bras, et fais-moi tien. », murmure Ran, les yeux brillant de larmes.

- « Ne pleure pas nom amour », supplie Kei, « ne te sens pas obligé… »

- « Non », le coupe son ami, « je pleure de joie d'oser te dire que je te veux en moi. Viens, j'ai envie de toi. Viens ! Maintenant ! »

Kei, bouleversé par cet aveu, ne peut résister très longtemps, d'autant plus que son amant, ainsi offert à ses regards, est d'une beauté époustouflante. Il s'enfonce en lui, plus facilement, plus profondément que jamais. Kei essaye de rester immobile, mais (c'est décidément la soirée des surprises !) Ran commence à bouger de lui-même sur un rythme lent qui exacerbe leur désir. Puis, il murmure sur les lèvres de Kei, avant de lui ouvrir sa bouche passionnément :

- « Mon amour, plus vite, s'il te plaît, prends-moi plus vite, plus fort. Je veux… je veux… oh oui, comme ça, continue chéri… »

Kei, transporté par le désir si puissant qu'il entend dans la voix de Ran, sent son plaisir monter plus haut que jamais et crie le prénom de son amant au moment où il se répand en lui.

Au matin, Kei se réveille avant Ran et le sourire qu'il voit sur son visage endormi le laisse sans voix. (Il a l'air si heureux, si apaisé… J'ai retenu la leçon. Je vais essayer d'être moins entreprenant pour laisser à Ran le loisir d'exprimer son désir à lui, que j'ai découvert au moins aussi puissant que le mien…).

Mais, malgré sa volonté de ne pas prendre d'initiatives, Kei éveille Ran d'un baiser… Et on est dimanche, ils n'ont rien de prévu, alors, une fois Ran sous la douche, il ne peut s'empêcher d'aller se rejoindre, tant la scène entre Harry et Drago écrite par son amant l'a excité. Il n'espère rien tant que Ran veuille la réaliser avec lui. Mais il désire par-dessus tout que ce soit Ran qui mène la danse. Par conséquent, il le rejoint sous l'eau, mais se force à ne pas sauter sur son amant dont le corps lisse, ferme et musclé met pourtant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. (Maudit soit-il d'être si beau ! Pas étonnant que j'ai tendance à dominer, il dégage une telle sensualité ! Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte !) Il se contente de se laver, tout en essayant de montrer son désir à Ran, sans pour autant le lui imposer. (Dur, dur d'aguicher sans en avoir l'air ! C'est là qu'on voit le désavantage d'avoir trouvé son amour dans un dojo, et à peine ado en plus. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de draguer, môa, j'ai pas l'habitude. En même temps… je m'y prend pas si mal que ça si j'en crois ce que je vois du corps de Ran !) Kei se rapproche alors très légèrement et frôle Ran comme par inadvertance. Celui-ci frissonne et regarde Kei qui lui répond d'un sourire suffisamment explicite pour le faire rougir. Mais voyant que Kei ne tente rien de plus, Ran, perplexe, se rapproche lui aussi de son amant et fait glisser sa main le long de son dos, déclanchant à son tour des frissons chez Kei qui ne se dérobe pas à la caresse, mais ne tente rien non plus pour la prolonger. (Cela ne lui ressemble pas, se dit Ran, et pourtant il me désire, ça se voit… Il aurait déjà dû me sauter dessus.) Et la perplexité se lit sur son visage, Ran se fait transparent, lui qui est d'habitude si apte à cacher ses émotions. C'est pourquoi, le voyant à ce point décontenancé, Kei décide d'éclairer quelque peu sa lanterne.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan d' Harry Potter. »

- « Si, et depuis longtemps », répond Ran, sans vraiment voir la raison de cette question, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir en pensant que si Kei savait comment son amour pour Harry Potter s'exprimait...

- « Et ça fait longtemps aussi que tu t'es mis aux fanfics ? », continue Kei d'un air dégagé.

- « Euh… oui, ça fait plusieurs mois déjà. », dit Ran en tournant le dos à son ami pour tenter de cacher sa rougeur.

- « Et tu en as écrit ? »

- « Quelques unes. », murmure Ran.

- « Pourquoi tu me les as pas fait lire ? », demande Kei en cessant de faire comme si le sujet était sans importance. « Tu es gêné ? », ajoute-t-il en voyant Ran écarlate, « il y a pas de quoi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que j'ai lu… »

- « Tu as lu mes fics ? Sans mon accord ! », s'exclame Ran en lui coupant la parole, sa gêne ayant fait place à de la colère.

- « Tu dormais hier, quand je suis rentré, et l'ordinateur était allumé… alors, j'ai lui 2, 3 passages… ceux en gras. »

- « Ah… », fait Ran en regardant intensément ses pieds. « Et… euh… tu n'es pas choqué ? »

- « Non, bien sûr que non. Surpris oui… mais j'aime ce que tu écrit. Et », ajoute-t-il en prenant Ran dans ses bras et en le forçant à le regarder, « tes scènes d'amour m'ont beaucoup excité… »

- « Ah », refait Ran, avant d'ajouter, ayant eu une soudaine révélation, « mais la dernière scène que j'ai écrit… C'est pour ça que tu es venu te laver avec moi ce matin ! », ajoute-t-il dans un murmure.

- « Je dois dire que ça m'a paru une idée à creuser… »

- « Mais », dit Ran en essayant de reprendre contenance, « dans cette histoire, c'est le blond qui est aux commandes. »

- « Tu as sûrement remarqué que je n'ai encore rien tenté. »

- « Mais tu veux… alors, je peux… »

- « Embrasse-moi au lieu de bégayer », dit Kei, se sentant lui aussi rougir en prenant conscience de ce à quoi il venait de s'engager.

Ran s'empare de sa bouche, forçant ses lèvres avec une détermination qui ravit Kei qui lui laisse, pour une fois, décider du rythme, de la durée de leur baiser. Il se contente de lui ouvrir sa bouche et de s'abandonner en gémissant. Ran sent sa maîtrise augmenter en proportion de l'abandon de Kei. Savoir que Kei veut, demande que lui, Ran, prenne les choses en main lui donne une audace inédite.

Il colle Kei au mur en se plaquant tout contre lui, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Ses mains dessinent, lentement, délicatement, le torse, les jambes, les fesses de son amant. Kei sent son corps sensible comme jamais au toucher de Ran. S'abandonner à la volonté de l'autre et se concentrer sur ses sensations lui fait découvrir une volupté nouvelle.

- « Tu veux… être… à… moi… Kei ? » murmure Ran à l'oreille de son amant, en entrecoupant ses mots de baisers.

- « Que… veux-tu… dire ? », laisse échapper Kei dans un souffle, frissonnant sous la caresse de la voix de son amant, impérieuse et plus sensuelle que jamais.

- « Tu le sais bien ! Est-ce que tu veux que je te prennes ? »

- « Euh… Ran… d'habitude… »

- « Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est pas comme d'habitude. Tu m'as laissé tout pouvoir.», le coupe Ran d'une voix tendue. « Or, j'ai envie de toi. », continue-t-il en affolant Kei de caresses et de baisers, « J'ai envie de te sentir en moi bien sûr, mais j'ai envie d'être en toi aussi pour une fois. Et ton corps le veut aussi… Vois : tu te cambres, tu m'offres à mes caresses… Mais je veux que tu me le dises, que tu me le demandes ! Sinon… j'arrête ! »

- « Non ! Ran, continue… »

- « Alors, dis-le, dis que tu me veux en toi ! », ordonne Ran en faisant courir ses doigts et sa langue sur le sexe dressé de Kei.

- « Oh Ran… je… je… oui, je te veux… maintenant ! Viens… je veux… je vais bientôt… oh viens ! »

- « Je suis là, Kei ! », dit Ran, entrant en lui d'un seul mouvement fluide.

Et, conscient que sa voix met son amant dans tous ses états, il continue à lui parler tout en parcourant le visage de Kei de baisers passionnés et en allant et venant assez brutalement en lui, de plus en plus vite :

- « Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes me sentir tout au fond de toi ? Dis-le, oh mon amour, dis-le moi. »

- « Oh oui, Ran… je t'aime ! », hurle Kei en s'abandonnant.

Ran se répand alors en lui, en étouffant son cri sur les lèvres de son amant qui l'embrasse violemment et se cambre pour le sentir jusqu'au bout en lui.

Ils se laissent glisser à terre, mais Ran n'a pas oublié la deuxième partie de son projet. Il installe Kei dos au mur et s'assoit sur ses genoux. Il l'embrasse, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à sentir le feu qui le consume se transmettre au beau brun responsable de ce feu qui court dans ses veines. Puis, il s'empale lui-même sur le sexe de son amant, se cambrant au maximum, enlaçant Kei et nouant les bras du brun autour de sa taille, pour se coller encore plus à lui, pour qu'ils soient le plus imbriqués possible. Et, le rouge aux joues, mais de l'amour et de la fierté dans les yeux qu'il se forçe à ne pas détourner, il bouge, lentement d'abord, puis avec un mouvement de plus en plus accentué ensuite, emmenant Kei avec lui de plus en plus haut jusqu'à l'extase.

Enfin comblé, il se laisse complètement aller dans les bras de Kei et… s'endort au son de la voix de son amant qui murmure en boucle :

- « Oh Ran, si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Kei, bouleversé par son abandon, sa confiance, son attitude, ce qu'il lui a fait, la façon dont il l'a pris et dont il s'est donné tout de suite après, prend tendrement Ran dans ses bras et le couche dans leur lit. Puis, se pelotonnant près de lui, il s'endort à son tour, la tête à l'envers mais plus amoureux que jamais, avec une dernière pensée avant de sombrer : « Whaou Ran… J'ai tellement hâte de recommencer ! Je vais tout faire que ce soit toujours comme ça ! »

**FIN**

Voilà voilà… en fait, je pourrais enchaîner les lemons pratiquement sans fin, mais bon… En même temps, si vous le voulez vraiment, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… Oui, là le bouton à gauche en bas de la page…

De toute façon, une petite review n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et ça me ferait tellllllement plaisir…


End file.
